The Proving Ground
by Razgriz13
Summary: In the last hours of the Belkan war, Belkan tankers fight to hold the line in a small bit of land on the Osean-Belkan boarder known as "The Proving Ground"


_**Belka**_

_**Present day**_

The young boy looks at awe at the giant hunk of metal that was before him as he ran all the way through the museum

"Dad? Grandpa said you use to have one like this one"

I looked down and smiled at him "It wasn't mine son, I was just the gunner of one"

"Peter, honey the boy doesn't understand what you mean by 'gunner'" my wife Anna said as she tapped my shoulder

I smiled at my wife and walked up to the Leopard II tank, it's cold metal hull felt the same way as it did all those years ago. The sounds and smells of those days slowly came back to me, the youth I spent fighting for Belka returned to me. I closed my eyes as I touched the tank and memories of those days flooded back.

**_"The Proving Ground"_**

**_19th June 1995_**

_**Belkan-Osean boarder**_

"Osean Infantry front!" Sgt. Karl yelled

"H.E. (High Explosive) Round loaded" Otto yelled

"Away!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger of the tank

The round flew through the air and cross the field where the Osean Infantry were taking cover, and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Target hit, Muller get on the radio and tell men to move up and get in the fight" Sgt. Karl said in excitement

"Roger Sern't I'm already on it. Sapper 3-6 this is Ghost 3-7 get your Engineers in the fight we cleared a hole for you"

"Hell of a shot, Peter" Otto yelled

The Proving Ground was a small bit of land that was on the boarder of Osea- Belka, where most of the ground combat in the north took place and was where some of the last battles of the war took place. Like it's counterpart "Airspace B7R" the bit of land is where waves of armor and men clashed, the land is stained with so much blood that the mud has a red tint. It's a muddy no man's land, that we can't move forward without getting bodies stuck in our treads. The Concertina wire the spread across the land has bodies stuck in them, Armor has it stuck in it's treads and their crew dead next to it. It's really is hell on this world. Artillery rains down on the land daily and often, it's all a guessing game on who lives and who dies.

My crew and I have started this war as a bunch of inexperienced group of misfits to one of Belka's longest lasting crew in the 7th Panzer Division. We were given the nickname of "Ghost" during the invasion of Ustio. Where 7th moved so quickly that the Ustio didn't even have time react to it and quickly fell in under a week. When I first step foot in our Leopard tank Sgt. Karl said to me

"Peter if you wanna make it through this war, you have to become unfeeling and apathetic to your surroundings no matter how bad things get out there"

"Ghost 3-7 this is Sapper 3-7, Sapper 3-6 is dead the Oseans are counter attacking we need support now!" our radio came alive

"Muller get the rest of Ghost up here now! Otto load H.E. round! Steven aim that turret to our three" Sgt. Karl yelled

"Roger" we all complied

What was left of us was about five tanks in the rear and apparently there was a massive Osean armor battalion heading our way.

"Contact 200 meters out, Enemy light armored Bradley to our eleven" Sgt. Karl yelled

"H.E. round loaded" Otto yelled

"Away" I yelled as fired at him

"Miss! Peter you're low bring it up two and right three" Sgt Karl yelled the adjustments to me

"Roger" I yelled as I made the corretions

"H.E. round loaded" Otto yelled

"Away" I yelled

"Direct hit Peter, they're burning! Wait Infantry in the open, light them up" Sgt. Karl said as he grabbed his raised the hatch and got on the MG3

"Peter light them up with the MG3 man, come on" Muller yelled up at me from the driver seat

I got about a dozen soldiers in my sights some engulfed in flames from their vehicle being hit some stubbing away. They were cut down by our guns it didn't matter to us, it was easy either we kill them or they kill us.

"Sern't Ghost 6 and Ghost 7 are dead, we are lead element now" Muller said as he listens to the radio traffic

"Okay, Muller put me on all nets" Sgt. Karl said

"On it Sern't, okay your good" Muller said as he transmitted us to all elements

"All remaining Ghost elements this is Ghost 3-7, I'm lead element now follow me we must hold the line at the Osean boarder. Our lines our crumbling we need to reinforce the western lines" said as he assumed command

"Wilco 3-7"

"Lima Charlie (Loud and Clear) Ghost 3-7"

"Got it 3-7"

"Got a full load of hardcore Belkan Kommando Spezialkräfte that have been waiting to kick some ass 3-7"

"Okay Ghost lets bring it to Oseans. For the Fatherland boys!" Sgt. Karl

"Muller advance forward, Otto load A.T. (Anti Tank) round, Peter steady that aim were are going to need it"


End file.
